Madness of Love
by Girls Destiny
Summary: Vampiros. Criaturas de la noche que se nutren del mortal. Siempre es así en los cuentos pero ¿Te has preguntado cual es la verdad tras la leyenda de estos seres? Un inmortal tiene corazón y...También hay amor en él. Lastima que también exista la locura por la sangre. Ahora yo te pregunto: ¿El amor o la sangre? Solo tú eliges. [SE NECESITAN OC'S]


**¡Hola, gente de algún lugar perdido de este planeta! Este hermoso día les traemos... No, ninguna conti que vengamos debiendo, es otro fic más para agregar a la colección. ¿Y cómo cuantos ya vamos teniendo? Uno, dos, tres, cuatro tal vez… Pero, ¡Bah! Nadie los cuenta. Así que volviendo al grandioso tema de este fic, podríamos resumir en una combinación de Van Helsing, Drácula y Crepúsculo… Uh… Algo fusionado pero que parte de otro hilo. Combinación un poco extraña, si, pero en práctica terminó siendo bastante genial. Otro fic de vampiros para agregar a la colección, algunos dirán que ya son demasiados pero... Nah, nunca se pueden tener muchos. Simplemente nos encanta el concepto, no lo podemos evitar.**

**El gabinete de lo sobrenatural corre por nuestras venas, y al parecer por lo que vemos a este paso terminaremos casadas con Drácula o alabando a Van Helsing (?). Y… Alejándonos de ironías, venimos ahora si con la trama. Mmmm Lo poco que diremos es que es diferente, una buena combinación de acción y romance vampírico (Viendo actualmente esa clase de películas). Así que si son seguidores de este tipo de historias... Pues felicidades, este fic será de su agrado. Y si no, de todas formas les invitamos a leerlo a ver si les gusta. Pueden esperar a ver muchos momentos tiernos y adorables como también acción y varias batallas.**

**Y al parecer fue bastante charla. Ahora sí, momento de las aclaraciones/advertencias antes que leías este fic nuevito que tanto nos ha gustado escribir:**

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias:**

—Los personajes del anime Inazuma Eleven serán llamados por sus nombres europeos así como los OC que participen.

—Las clases de personajes que aparezcan se dividen en **humanos, vampiros originales, convertidos y cazadores**. Los vampiros y convertidos tendrán edades superiores, así que aunque parezcan jóvenes pueden tener hasta varios siglos de vida. Los humanos y cazadores tendrán edad desde los veinte a los veinticuatro.

—El tema de la raza de los convertidos se irá explicando con más detalles a lo largo de la historia (así como el de las demás razas). No hagan muchas preguntas sobre eso ahora, poco a poco se revelarán detalles cuando el fic avance más.

—Serán aceptados un máximo de **seis OC'S** para la historia. Las fichas deberán ser enviadas por un MP y deben dejar un review concretando la pareja que desean escoger así como su opinión del prólogo. Daremos la respuesta a los elegidos una semana después de que el prólogo sea subido, así les daremos más tiempo y oportunidad para trabajar y enviar las fichas. ¡Buena suerte!

—El fic avanzará y se mostrarán algunas escenas fuertes. Algunas estarán subidas de tono e incluso se verá Lemmon…No nos pregunten respecto a eso jeje.

—Al final de la lectura se encontrarán con la sección **Glosario**, en ella se puntualizará el significado de algunas palabras especiales. Las cuales se indicarán en la lectura con el signo ***** .

**Siendo esto todo, esperamos que disfrutéis de la historia y os guste. ¡Suerte en la lectura!**

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5._

_Los OC que aparecerán en este capítulo (Angeline Swan, Evangelyne Foster, Sonata Moonlight, Lissandra Moonlight, Mariam Blaire y Michael Hawke) son de nuestra propiedad._

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

**.**

**.**

**El inicio de todo.**

**.**

**.**

Un suspiro salió de los rosados y delicados labios femeninos. Sus ojos rosas divagaron hasta el frente encontrándose con su figura reflejada en el espejo. Este era el vestido que usaría mañana y la verdad es que no le quedaba nada mal. Era de una fina tela azulina, de un color oscuro como la noche. Pudo observar en el reflejo que aquel vestido cubría su figura pequeña y delicada, y se ajustaba por completo a sus curvas marcándolas y embelleciéndolas.

Evangelyne siempre había sido una muchacha de estatura media, no era alta pero tampoco era una enanita y su cuerpo más bien era esbelto y delicado. Tal vez por las clases de ballet que le habían impartido toda su vida no había desarrollado inmensas curvas como otras mujeres, por eso era tan delgada pero muy hermosa a decir verdad.

En estos momentos usaba un vestido largo que caía en una falda con algo de vuelo, su escote en forma de corazón le quedaba exquisito y la verdad es que el vestido era demasiado refinado y elegante.

Se miró otra vez pensativa...Mmm...¿Qué peinado podría hacerse para complementar todo? ¡Jo! ¡Eso le pasaba por preparar las cosas a última hora! Además era medianoche y estaba cansada… ¡Pero hey! Antes de que digan nada, todo tenía una explicación y… esa es que lamentablemente no había encontrado otro momento para planear como iría mañana al baile que se celebraba. ¡Malditos asuntos y obligaciones de princesa! Últimamente estaba demasiado ocupada, en especial con toda esta locura que estaba ocurriendo con los convertidos y…

Mejor no recordar eso, agotada se quitó el vestido y lo colgó con cuidado en su gran armario. ¿Por qué era tan complicado tener que lucir… No sé… Guapa y elegante? ¡Por favor! Hubiera sido más sencillo si hubiera pedido a una de sus mejores amigas algo de ayuda, pero por ser tan orgullosa se negó a hacerlo.

Como se arrepentía, estaba segura de que An le hubiera elegido una buena revista de modas y seleccionado todo en menos de lo que canta un gallo, pero **NOOOO** –El sarcasmo estaba presente- Se hizo la terca y cuando esta le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, su pequeña altiveza le hizo decir que no se preocupara, ¡Ya lo tenía todo preparado para la gran fiesta!

Una mentirijilla que fue detectada por su amiga a los segundos, pero está en lugar de insistirle simplemente le dijo que vale. Eso sí, ¡Pobre de Evangelyne si le estaba mintiendo! Luego que no le viniera a decir que al final sus planes no resultaron como espero y que necesitaba ayuda… ¡Porque ahí mismo la echaba a patadas de su casa!

Advertida se fue del lugar, y la verdad es que se arrepintió a las dos horas cuando estuvo tan ajetreada. A las justas pudo sacar una corta hora para hacer unas rápidas compras y obtener su vestido azul, ¿Lo peor del caso? Se encontró con Sonata en plena calle y esta se echó a reír al verla a tan solo un día del baile recién comprando su atuendo. Con aquella sonrisa maliciosa le dijo lo mismo que An, que al final acabaría rogando ayuda y la morena la mandaría a freír espárragos.

¡Pero se negaba a pedirla aún! -o más bien no se la iba a pedir porque ya eran horitas de estar durmiendo y seguro que An ya estaba babeando en la almohada- Así que con el orgullo en alto se puso su camisón de noche y luego buscó para ojear el último número de la revista **Vogue***, ¡menos mal que hace días se lo compró!

Veamos...La sección de peinados... ¡Lo encontró! Pero... ¡¿Qué era esto?! ¡¿Desde cuándo se llevaban los peinados tan exagerados?! Ella prefería los retocados sencillos y... ¡Arg! ¿Por qué no estaba de suerte hoy?

Normalmente lo hubiera tenido todo listo desde hace días, habría comprado el vestido, elegido el peinado, los zapatos...pero volvía a repetir que por sus tareas y su falta de tiempo no había podido ser.

Frustrada y cabreada tiró la revista por los aires antes de tirarse a la cama y suspirar... ¡Esto era un asco! Lo peor de todo es que el baile de mañana era muy importante y... ¡No, espera! No solo era un baile... ¡Era la reunión con el consejo!

Hizo un pequeño pucherito con sus labios antes que abrazara su almohada rendida. Vale, en estos momentos todo su positivismo se había ido a un viaje todo pagado a la basura, y en su lugar dejó a su contraparte, ósea la negatividad. Con un aura depresiva cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir cuando, para su enorme sorpresa, sintió como alguien tiraba de su pelo haciéndola emitir un quejido bajo mientras la otra persona soltaba una risilla traviesa.

¡Oh, ya sabía quién demonios era! Y no falló en su adivinanza, ya que nada más abrir los ojos se encontró con un par de orbes de intenso color grisáceo-azulino que se asemejaba a la plata brillante.

Bufó. Al parecer Angeline no estaba babeando en la almohada como había pensado.

—Hey Barbie, ¿Nada de bonitos peinados en tu revistita? —Ironizo burlona la morena, quien tan solo se sentó a un lado de su cama. Tomó la revista en sus manos echándole una ojeada llena de curiosidad. — ¿Enserio? ¿Te gustan ahora estos peinados tan estrafalarios? Menudos gustos cariño.

—No me gustan —Resopló la rubia en un berrinche— Por eso tiré la revista en cuanto los vi. En serio, esos peluqueros no tienen gustos hoy en día y...—Vale, ahora venía la parte en la que su orgullo caía en picado- ¡Jo, Angeline! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Le costaba horrores admitirlo, pero sencillamente debía encontrar un peinado con el que ir bien a la fiesta. Es que... ¡No podía ir de cualquier modo! Mucho menos cuando era la princesa de los vampiros y mañana se celebraba una reunión a la que debía asistir de manera decente.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó a su amiga, quien sencillamente se acercó hasta ella y tomándole de los cabellos los recogió en una semi-cola de caballo. La miro por unos instantes frunciendo el ceño para pensar antes que asintiera.

—Podríamos hacerte unas ondas y un semi-recogido o simplemente ondulártelo y ponerte algún broche —acarició el cabello de su amiga— también podríamos considerar la opción de un amarrado completo o un moño, ¿Tú qué opinas? Como eres rubia y tienes el cabello largo te digo esas opciones para que no te estorbe tanto a la hora de moverte y te veas bastante sofisticada.

Y eso era cierto, Eva tenía el cabello rubio dorado y tenía un rostro que recordaba al de un adorable y precioso angelito: Labios rosados, nariz pequeñita, ojos grandes, piel blanquita... ¡Y ojo! Cuidaba mucho su pelo pero…el problema es que era muy largo. Lo llevaba por las caderas y caía demasiado laceo, por eso a veces le molestaba y se demoraba mucho en peinarlo así que las opciones que proponía su amiga eran bastante buenas. Eso era lo que le gustaba de An, siempre tenía un remedio para todo.

—Angeline...—Susurró Eva antes de levantar la mirada con una sonrisa— ¡Pareces una peluquera profesional! Veamos...Creo que me quedo con eso de ondularme el cabello y adornarlo con un broche, justamente tengo uno negro que pega con la máscara que utilizaré...

La morena sonrió, es verdad que le había dicho a su amiga que no la ayudaría pero...Luego sin querer se topó con su hermano. Xavier le dijo todo el lío que habían tenido ambos hoy así que supuso que la rubia al final no había tenido tiempo de preparar. Por eso la pena la invadió y decidió ir a ver a su orgullosa y terca amiga para echarle una mano. ¡Como adivina no tenía precio! O bueno, la verdad es que no había sido cosa de adivinas…sino que conocía demasiado a Eva como para suponer que había dejado todo para última hora. Esta chica era una descuidada, a veces tenía tantas obligaciones junto a su hermano que se le olvidaba todo lo demás.

—Eres una pequeña demonio descuidada —sentenció la morena negando con la cabeza. —Tienes suerte que aún me lleve bien con Xavier y él me haya pedido venir a verte.

Evangelyne abrió la boca para reclamar, más prefirió cerrarla al ver que su amiga decidía tomar la revista y echar una ojeada a los peinados. Un suspiro se le escapo, si, acababa de mencionar el tema "prohibido", es decir, su relación fallida con el hermano de Eva. Vale, no es que Angeline fuera una mala novia, pero digamos que la pequeña relación de dos años que tuvo con Xavier simplemente acabo en pésimas condiciones.

¿Razón? La vampiresa cortó con el pelirrojo porque simplemente descubrió una triste realidad, no lo amaba como había pensado así que al final se lo dijo al chico y… Ambos se distanciaron por completo.

De vez en cuando se veían y saludaban por educación pero de ahí nada más. Angeline a veces echaba en falta eso, las conversaciones con Xavier, las risas, su confianza...El vampiro pelirrojo siempre había sido bueno y amable con ella. Un gran amigo y...apretando en sus manos la revista maldecía el día en que su amistad acabó...Si tan solo no hubiera salido con él, si tan solo ambos no se hubieran alejado para olvidarse el uno del otro...Nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero como bien se lo dijo Sonata el día en que ella le fue a pedir un consejo… Una relación sin amor no valía la pena. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Seguir aparentando un amor que simplemente no existía para que al final ambos fueran infelices? No, no podía hacerle eso a Xavier ni tampoco traicionar su amistad con Eva. Así que al momento en que Sona le abrió los ojos, comprendió la cruda realidad. El pelirrojo no era para ella y es por eso que se lo dijo. Sin mentiras ni engaños, pura verdad que dolió en el alma a su mejor amigo, y que dejo a muchos con la boca abierta.

Dos años de relación… Todos juraban que ambos ya estaban a punto de dar el próximo paso que era el matrimonio, Eva hasta bromeaba diciendo que An sería su cuñada y Sona diciéndole que sería la reina… ¡La reina de todo ese condenado pueblo!

Ja… Más bien la reina de nada. No obstante, eso ya era pasado.

No perdió a Xavier porque nunca lo tuvo, pero si perdió su amistad y eso dolía en su alma. Condenada estupidez y manía de enamorarse de los hombres equivocados. Bien decían sus amigas al decir que se enamoraba muy rápido y se desilusionaba más deprisa de lo que su cuento falso duraba.

Eva notó el pesar en sus ojos plateados, por eso tomando sus manos decidió cambiar de tema y sacarle una sonrisa. Después de todo no era bueno recordar los malos momentos del pasado. Aunque la verdad es que ella misma pensaba que su amiga y Xavier podrían volver a retomar su amistad, después de todo su hermano nunca le había guardado rencor a la morena. Es más, cuando tocaban el tema siempre respondía con un "Simplemente An y yo no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. No es culpa de nadie."

Pero bueno, el miedo siempre estaba ahí y tal vez por eso ambos no se atrevían a dar el paso de retomar su amistad. Porque temen no haber superado del todo la ruptura y acabar peor de lo que acabaron.

La rubia suspiró y miró a su amiga quitándole la revista.

—¿Tus hermanos irán esta vez al baile Angeline? Hace mucho que no veo a Skyler ni a los demás —Rió un poquito— Aunque bueno, sé que mañana veré a Lucian en la reunión. Él siempre asiste a sus obligaciones, no como otros vampiros descuidados e impresentables que nunca acuden —Uh uh...An miró los ojos rosas de su amiga, los cuales brillaban con rabia pura. ¡Vamos! ¿Todavía seguía enfadada con ese hombre?

Si el talón de Aquiles era para Angeline el hermano de Eva… Pues el de la rubia sin dudar era ese vampirillo guapísimo y serio que solía faltar a toda reunión que el consejo realizara. Es decir, su estimado y muy querido Axel Blaze.

La verdad es que ese tema era muy gracioso para An y Sonata, después de todo desde cría Evangelyne había sentido una enorme antipatía por ese tipejo impuntual y malandrín que tenía la manía de ser un rebelde que hacía todo menos obedecer. Nadie podía domarlo, ni siquiera el mismo rey, por tanto eso convertía a Axel en toda una fichita impredecible que hacía sus movimientos sin consultar a nadie. Tal vez por esa misma obstinación Eva lo consideraba todo un patán idiota y egocéntrico. ¿Otro detalle de lo más cómico? La rubia ni siquiera lo conocía en persona porque nunca asistía a las reuniones del consejo ni quería tener nada que ver con los otros vampiros. Sin embargo en cuanto le dijeron que el nombre de ese vampiro irresponsable, le cogió una manía impresionante y ya quería verle la cara. ¡Incluso decía que si supiera donde vive iría a darle una buena patada en el trasero!

Pero vale, ¿Quién podría hacer cambiar de opinión a la rubia? Si Angeline y Sonata eran cabezotas… Eva lo era igual o peor.

—Solo Lucian y Skyler —contesto la morena suspirando. Eva arqueó una ceja haciéndola sonreír nerviosa— Bastian está de viaje, Joseph como siempre se niega a ir porque quiere pasar el día con Ana aunque ella le ignore y Matthew… Él odia las fiestas además si Joe no va, tampoco él.

Eva soltó una risita.

—Entonces espero verles en la fiesta, y también que ese impresentable de Axel Blaze aparezca esta vez...

—¿Osea que sigues odiándole, mi querida Eva? —Una nueva voz femenina se hizo presente desde el balcón ingresando en la recámara. ¿P-pero cómo había entrado aquí? Eva miró a Sonata incrédula, su amiga es la que había llegado y ya deducía como lo había hecho. ¡¿Otra vez trepando por los castillos?! ¿O tal vez había usado su magia para aparecerse?

—Apoyó la opción dos —An rodo los ojos— uso la magia, que ese conjunto suyo es nuevito y se niega a ensuciarlo trepando castillos.

Escucho la risita de Sonata, seguido de un almohadazo que fue esquivado por la castaña en cuanto Evangelyne se lo lanzó. Estúpida gótica demente que tenía por mejor amiga.

—Mejora esa puntería princesa —bromeó la castaña haciendo ruborizar de molestia a su amiga, quien se cruzó de brazos como una niña pequeña que saco una risa por parte de Angeline.

—Tonta...—Dijo Evangelyne inflando los mofletes— ¿Qué haces aquí por cierto? Creí que estarías en casa durmiendo...

—Yo la avisé para que viniera —dijo Angeline con una sonrisa— Ambas queríamos ayudarte con lo del baile pero al parecer la muy tardona llegó tarde.

—Vale, vale —rió la recién llegada— Lo siento, es que me entretuve con unos asuntos.

"Asuntos"… Sí, claro. Ambas vampiresas rodaron los ojos al saber exactamente el tipo de "Asuntos" que atendía su amiga. La popularmente conocida como "Princesa gótica" normalmente se podía encontrar en los bares bebiendo y embriagándose como dejando bien en claro su apodo. Sonata era una persona simplemente impredecible y caótica en el sentido más claro de la palabra, nunca se sabe qué hará después ni qué cosa podría estar surcando esa retorcida mente que poseía…Y tal vez era mejor así, hay algunas cosas que simplemente es mejor no saber.

¡Ah! ¿Muchos se preguntaría el porqué de ese apodo, verdad? Pues, para definir a Sonata solo bastaba decir la palabra **GÓTICA**. Demasiadas ropas oscuras, demasiado labial negro y muchos accesorios raros; sin embargo, si uno le quitaba de encima todas esas chucherías se hallaba con una sincera belleza.

Labios rojizos, un cabello castaño de envidia y unos ojos de rara tonalidad sangre la hacía el prototipo de vampiresa actual, pero también el de dama de alcurnia que te decía un sencillo "Mierda, esta debe descender de los reyes. ¿No será nieta ilegitima de la Reina de Inglaterra?". Eso es lo que cualquiera pensaba, porque belleza y elegancia no le faltaban (Lástima que fuera una obsesionada al negro y a las púas).

A diferencia de Eva, Sonata no era tan alta como ella, era más bien, unos centímetros mucho más baja pero con un porte esbelto y elegante. Bastante fina en cuestión de cintura poseía unas curvas deliciosas y bien marcadas que la hacían el centro de atención de los hombres y la envidia de las mujeres de hoy en día. Porque a decir verdad, Sona estaba hecha una modelo de catálogo en cuerpo, ¡Y eso que ni se restringía a horribles dietas por las calorías! Ja, la castaña no era de esas. Por el contrario. Ella tragaba todo lo encontraba a su paso, especialmente la deliciosa comida chatarra.

—¿Ya se te pasó la resaca? —Preguntó Angeline con una sonrisa burlona al ver como la recién llegada descendía del balcón de un solo salto, ni siquiera encogiéndose cuando tocó el suelo.

—Nah, no fui a beber a ninguna parte, no tenía ganas de pelearme con algún ebrio en esta ocasión —Respondió la castaña sacando la lengua en señal de burla. Jamás cambiaría…

—¿Sonata Moonlight sin querer pelearse con nadie? Esto es demasiado grave... —Se burló Eva— ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?

La recién llegada enrojeció de rabia mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con molestia.

—Cierra el hocico Barbie —bufó— Lo importante es que ya llegué así que vamos a lo importante. ¿Tus cosas para el baile, no? —An rio.

—Tarde —dijo la morena sonriente. — Como no llegabas ya la ayudé yo así que...Ahora andamos charlando un rato de lo de mañana... ¿Asistirás no?

La castaña simplemente se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño y soltando un gruñido que haría encogerse a cualquiera.

—Oh, genial, entonces me hiciste venir por nada. Muchas gracias, idiota. —Sentenció fulminando con la mirada a Eva antes de suspirar. La rubia abrió los ojos, ¡ella no la hizo venir! Fue An quien la llamó—Y sí, iré a la jodida fiesta… Solo porque ALGUIEN no me dejará de incordiar hasta que asista —Agregó, nuevamente mirando a la rubia quien rió. Vale eso es lo que sí haría si no asistía ya que... No era ningún secreto, Sonata Moonlight odiaba las fiestas de gala, y esta no era la excepción.

—Mira el lado bueno Sona —dijo Eva mientras los ojos brillaban— ¿Y si en esa fiesta encuentras a un chico con el que pasar el rato? ¡O incluso podrías toparte con el amor de tu vida! Nunca se sabe qué nos deparará el destino —dijo burlona— ¿Verdad An?

—Jeje, si… —Murmuró la mencionada con una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo algo notable… ¿Y eso? Reacción muy pero muy extraña…— Quien sabe Sona… Podrías encontrar a alguien decente.  
>—Oh, ahórrate esas cursilerías y babosadas del romance —interrumpió la castaña simulando tener una arcada. — Estoy bien por mi cuenta, muchas gracias. Pueden irse olvidando de esas ideas, porque no pienso acercarme a cualquier idiota borracho que vaya a esa fiesta.<p>

Las dos muchachas la miraron mientras la castaña caminaba hacia ellas y se sentaba también en la cama suspirado. Una sonrisilla maliciosa recorrió sus labios esta vez. ¿En qué estaría pensando ahora…? Angeline por poco se muere al instante… ¿No pensaría hablar de…?

—¿Pero tú qué, An? —A la morena se le cayó la mandíbula de horror— Seguro que encuentras a tu "amorcito" en esa fiesta. Después de todo tu querido cazador va a ir.

Evangelyne parpadeó un par de veces… ¿Querido cazador? ¿De qué estaba hablando su amiga del alma? De verdad no comprendía nada de eso… La rubia les dedicó una mirada de confusión a ambas, hasta que la castaña volvió a reír y revelarle algo que la dejó shockeada.

—Espera… ¿No te lo dijo? Nuestra querida colega del alma se enamoró… De ese cazador famoso, Joshua Starling —Afirmó Sonata como si fuera lo más común del mundo al mismo tiempo que Angeline se sonrojaba y giraba, tratando de evitar la mirada de sus dos acompañantes— ¿Por qué crees que hizo hasta lo imposible para que mandaran una invitación más?

—P-pero... —Comenzó a balbucear Eva confusa hasta que frunció el ceño— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Angeline Swan?! —Su lado cotilla apareció— ¿En serio te enamoraste? ¿Van en serio?

An seguía con la mirada puesta en otro punto mientras sus mejillas destilaban un fuerte rojo. ¡Parecía un tomate! Cosa que hizo a Sonata reír y reír.

—N-no me enamoré... —Susurró la muchacha molesta— Solo me atrae un poquito, nada más...Tal vez decida pasar alguna noche con él.

Al oír eso, la castaña simplemente llevó ambas manos hacia su estómago y se dejó caer sobre la cama, comenzando a reírse como si fuera una desquiciada. Vamos… ¡¿Qué era tan gracioso?!

—"No me enamoré", dice… —Murmuró ella entre risas antes de volver a sentarse, juntar ambas manos y hacer una voz chillona en señal de burla— "¡Oh, es tan perfecto! ¡Dicen que es amable, tierno, servicial y simplemente adorable! ¡Lo amo!" Esas fueron solo unas cuantas de las cosas que dijo —Reveló antes de volver a caer sobre la cama sin parar de reír, causando que el rostro de la morena se volviera tan rojo hasta el punto que parecía un tomate.

La muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos plateados le dirigió una mirada asesina. ¡¿Por qué no cerraba el hocico ya?! Eva por otro lado estaba paralizada, no se creía lo que estaba escuchando... ¿En serio Angeline estaba...enamorada? ¡P-pero eso no podía ser! A ella nunca le habló de eso y... ¡Y estaba segura de que tampoco conocía mucho a ese cazador como para enamorarse! Ya estábamos otra vez con lo mismo, An se "enamoraría" pero luego se aburría de los hombres tal y como hizo con su hermano. ¡Seguro que esto tampoco era amor de verdad! Y si no se equivocaba al final ese chico como la misma morena acabarían mal.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —Gritó la rubia haciendo que un silencio sepulcral inundara la sala. Las risas de Sonata se detuvieron y logró la atención de ambas chicas. Apretó los dientes seria y frustrada. — N-no puedes verte con ese chico Angeline...

Pero antes de que pudiera completar su frase, la castaña gótica la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Oh, por todos los cielos… Ahí estaba: La universalmente temida "Mirada infernal" de la castaña, la que hacía que cualquiera que la observaba terminara completamente encogido de miedo y pavor… Y desafortunadamente ella no era la excepción.

—Cállate. —Le advirtió ella con un tono amenazador y siniestro, haciéndola tragar saliva de nuevo. Sonata odiaba cuando Eva sacaba encima el tema de su hermano y su relación fallida, y ella estaba completamente segura de que simplemente se trataba de ese estúpido berrinche de nuevo. ¿Tanto le costaba aceptar que nunca iban a volver a estar juntos?

Aunque bueno, era bastante obvio que aunque Eva intentara impedir por medio de cielo, mar o tierra que ese cazador conociera a su amiga… La que saldría perdiendo sería la rubia, porque al final ningún hombre podría resistirse a la belleza y sensualidad de Angeline. No lo pudo hacer Xavier, así que tampoco podría hacerlo este nuevo chico que estaba a punto de conocer a la "Mariposa Súcuba".

Y su amiga se había ganado ese apodo al pie de la letra, porque verdaderamente para Sonata la muchacha era el simbolismo puro de ese demonio femenino de la mitología.

Con curvas seductoras, los labios más rojos del mundo y la piel más blanca… Angeline era el sinónimo de vampiresa. No era alta como se esperaba de esta raza, por el contrario, era pequeñita y frágil por lo que se veía; pero eso sí, elegancia no le faltaba. Cuando sus amigas la veían, en si miraban a una princesa o una emperatriz, ya hasta por broma Sonata solía molestarla con que tal vez venía de descendencia asiática por la negrura de ese cabello que poseía y su rara pinta de realeza.

¡Pero vamos! ¿Quién no molestaba a Angeline con eso? Incluso en sus épocas de noviazgo con Xavier, este solía susurrar que An era su pequeña "Emperatriz". Aunque, mejor ese tema no tocarlo más.

—Sé lo que piensas Sonata pero… —dijo Eva mirando esta vez seria a Sonata— No iba a decir eso. ¡Es solo que no quiero que Angeline salga dañada con ese chico como lo hizo con…! —Calló antes de mencionar el nombre y se mordió el labio suspirando— Escucha Angeline, puede que te guste y al principio le quieras mucho pero… ¿No te has planteado que a lo mejor esto puede salir mal para ambos…? —La rubia no pudo continuar la frase porque la morena se había levantado de golpe saliendo por la puerta.

—No te metas en mi vida Evangelyne… Si salgo dañada o no es cosa mía —Susurró la morena con verdadera frialdad antes de irse.

La rubia simplemente se quedó muda, incapaz de poder comprender lo que le acababa de decir su amiga… ¡Básicamente le había dicho que se aleje y que no se entrometa! Por todos los cielos, de verdad iba en serio… Estaba a punto de entregarse a un muchacho al que de seguro ni conocía ni había visto en toda su vida, ¡una completa locura!

Se habría perdido en sus pensamientos sobre eso por unos segundos, de no ser porque la otra vampiresa que estaba a su lado le aplaudió sacándola del trance, no para felicitarla sino de manera irónica.

—Bien hecho, Barbie —Sentenció ella de manera sarcástica— Bien hecho. Te felicito.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bebió un sorbo de su copa y saboreó el dulce elixir que estaba consumiendo. Vino, un buen vino a decir verdad. Su paladar disfrutó la pequeña bocanada de aquella exquisita bebida antes de observar detenidamente la sala. Era una sala grande, bastante elegante y decorada de forma tan delicada que le otorgaba un ligero aire de época.

La verdad es que recordaba que de niño había estado jugando aquí junto a su hermana, ambos habían utilizado esta gran habitación como entorno de sus aventuras imaginarias y juegos despechados. Pero eso sucedía cuando habían sido críos, y nunca había vuelto a pisar la sala hasta ahora... ¿Y por qué? La enorme habitación se había convertido en un salón de baile.  
>¿Sonaba raro? Sí, muchos habrían pensado que vivía en una casa común y corriente como lo hacían muchos humanos, pero la realidad era otra, Michael había vivido siempre en un castillo, un castillo del siglo XVII que se había mantenido en pie hasta la actualidad. Por lo cual, había espacio de sobra para celebrar grandes bailes, bodas o...Bah, cosas aburridas que le gustaba celebrar a su padre. <strong>MUCHAS<strong> cosas aburridas siendo sinceros.

Algunas veces pensaba que ese hombre tan solo se había quedado estancado en la época de los reyes y siervos; ya saben, esa época medieval de los caballeros y caballos debido a que su progenitor no comprendía la modernidad ni mucho menos las actividades actuales de la gente "normal". ¿Acaso sabría que era una PSP o un televisor? No, dudaba significativamente que el viejo lo supiera, es más, apostaba que incluso si tuviera alguno podría darle un patatús por la excesiva complejidad del aparato que él no comprendería. Como bien decía: "Lo moderno es estúpido, los muchachos de hoy en día ya no saben qué hacer para pasar el rato. ¡En mis tiempos había mejor educación o algo que se llamaba: TRABAJO!".

―Enserio padre, deberías haber aprendido más del mundo ―Se quejó en voz baja Michael. Tomo otro sorbo del vino y suspiro con molestia. Él odiaba los bailes y toda esta cursilería de los caballeros y damas.

Sin embargo, el muchacho sabía que lo de su padre era normal, después de todo...el hombre había vivido en la época medieval y había pasado por las diferentes etapas hasta llegar a lo que conocemos como "actualidad". ¿Y todo por qué? Pues aunque muchos no lo creyeran...su padre era un vampiro. Sí amigos, un vampiro muy aguafiestas que había vivido por siglos y siglos.

Muchos humanos al oír esto reirían a carcajadas diciendo que eso de los vampiros eran puras tonterías, una gilipollez para ser exactos. Pero la realidad era otra, los vampiros existían y habían existido desde el comienzo de los tiempos.

Pero claro, ellos no se parecían en nada a los absurdos seres que se imaginaban los humanos...Más bien no tenían nada que ver.

Los estúpidos mortales los veían como criaturas horribles que bebían sangre, no podían salir a la luz del sol y dormían en ataúdes.

¿En serio? Más idiotas no podían ser... ¡Esas leyendas eran insultos para su raza! Los vampiros, para empezar, eran seres hermosos. No eran criaturas de Dios ya que no toleraban la religión y eran despreciados por el "señor de ahí arriba" pero...sin embargo, parecían creados por el mismo Padre ya que eran tan bellos que podían hipnotizarte. Además **SÍ** que podían salir a la luz del sol y actuar como un humano normal...Vale, era cierto que se alimentaban de sangre -lo único cierto- Pero... ¡NO DORMÍAN EN ATAÚDES! Ni que fueran zombis o ermitaños desquiciados.

Además no estaban muertos, solo que tenían otro estilo de vida. Una vida muy pero que muy larga que podía ser terminada por una estaca en el corazón, una cabeza degollada, ser quemado… Bla, bla, bla… Pero mejor no entremos en detalles. Lo importante del caso, eran "inmortales" que podían morir… A todo esto, ¿Para qué llamarles inmortales si de todas formas morirían? Estúpidas cosas de las películas y creencias vampíricas, en realidad deberían hacerse llamar "Longevos". Vale, eso pegaba más con su vida original y no ficticia.

Otra cosa, como había mencionado antes, bebían sangre. Sonaba desagradable pero era para mantenerse jóvenes y no morir. ¡¿Qué?! La vida eterna no era gratis, es por eso que su costo era el de beber aquel asqueroso liquido rojizo que era el elixir de la vida de los humanos. ¿A él le gustaba? Sinceramente no, incluso su hermana era homofóbica, pero no tenían de otra. O se alimentaban o morían, y la última opción no era la mejor de todas.

¿Quién dijo que ser un vampiro era genial? Maldito idiota el bocón que gritaba a los cuatro vientos aquello.

Bien. Regresando a la actualidad -Y dejando atrás la vida vampírica que por cierto, para él era un aburrimiento puro- se hallaba en una de las tantas celebraciones excéntricas y de gente rica ─O vampiros ricos─ que su padre siempre hacia cuando le venía en gana (Lo volvía a decir, su progenitor era un VEJESTORIO ABURRIDO).

Vale, había oído que este estúpido baile en realidad pertenecía a una especie de reunión o algo así. Su padre le dijo que esto era importante y además tampoco quiso entrar en detalles. Es cierto que sentía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que era de vital importancia para realizar el dichoso bailecito pero…si era sincero... Tampoco le interesaban mucho las explicaciones, tan solo debería aguantar por unas horas, unas miserables horas más y todo esto habría acabado. En su mente se decía "Tranquilo Mike, en algún momento este estúpido baile acabará" y lo cierto es que ese pensamiento era el que había logrado que no se volviera loco aquí. No es que odiara las costumbres de su padre, pero es que eran demasiado antiguas y aburridas. ¿Por qué no habría celebrado la reunión en una discoteca? Eso sonaba mejor.

Acabó su copa de vino y la dejó en una de las mesas con los souvenirs que la cocinera se había esmerado tanto en preparar y ahora puso atención a la pista de baile.

Gente, un montón de gente vestida con atuendos elegantes o ropa de gala, todo ello complementado con las máscaras que cubrían sus rostros y… ¡Oh, lo siento! Olvidó mencionar que esto era un baile de máscaras.

¡Genial! Simplemente genial (¿Sarcástico sonaba? No, tal vez era su imaginación). Ahora mismo quería aventarse por una ventana o en el mejor de los casos que alguien le clavara una preciosa estaca para que este martirio se acabara de una buena vez.

Desde hace una hora que buscaba simplemente no aburrirse, había intentado divertirse con su hermana Anaís, pero de todas formas luego del segundo baile ambos se aburrieron y escaparon. Anny, como le decía a su hermanita, se habría fugado del lugar tal vez y él desgraciadamente no pudo huir porque llegó su madre. ¡Bueno, técnicamente no era su madre! Era en realidad su madrastra, en pocas palabras, la segunda esposa de su padre.

Larga historia, pero solo diría que la progenitora de Anaís y él los abandono hace muchísimo tiempo atrás. Su padre como era de esperarse volvió a enamorarse y se casó por segunda vez con una viuda que ya tenía una hija (La cual por cierto ni Mike ni Anny soportaban). Volviendo al tema principal, esa mujer lo crío como si fuera su hijo y… ¡No era un niño de mamá o madrastra!, sin embargo cuando ella estaba cerca… No podía escapar. La amaba, la quería mucho –porque ella cuido de él desde crío - pero enserio algunas veces… ¡Ella lo sofocaba! Parecía que su madrastra nunca quería despegarse de él, y eso era agotador. Michael podía estar a punto de salir a un bar con sus amigos, y al instante su "madre" aparecía diciendo que no. Esa noche debería pasarlo junto a ella cocinando o bien paseando junto a sus amigas de clase alta. ¡Por un demonio! ¡Él tenía siglos de vida! Ya no era un crío y la época de "pasar el rato con mami" había acabado hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué su madre no lo captaba ya? Gracias al cielo que su padre el antiguo lo salvaba (Aunque solía meterse en discusiones con su esposa diciendo que ya era tiempo que soltara a Michael y lo dejara sencillamente en paz) Pobre hombre, discutir con esa mujer no era precisamente una batalla ganada.

Miró a ambos lados con cautela y luego suspiró. ¡Uf! Menos mal que su madrastra no estaba cerca, aún recordaba que esta mañana le había pedido que le reservara un baile con ella...Del cual haría todo lo posible por escapar. ¡Oh vamos! Parecía un poco cruel al huir de la mujer que lo quería como un hijo ¿verdad? Pero ciertamente no huía, pues claro que **NOOO**...Es solo que esperaba que su "dulce y agobiante mami" no le encontrara.

Comenzó a caminar aburrido, deseando poder quitarse esta estúpida máscara de una vez por todas y que el baile acabara. Observó a su hermana bailar con uno de los vampiros de la sala y sonrió levemente, vaya, al final no había conseguido escapar de la fiesta pero al menos ella estaba haciendo algo más que mirar el panorama.

¿Y si él bailaba un poco también? Tal vez se distraía con eso y el tiempo pasaba más rápido...Solo tenía que buscarse una pareja.

Bien, vale, ahora tenía un pequeño problema dado que todas las muchachas parecían tener ya un acompañante con el que pasar el rato. Miro en diferentes direcciones y soltó un pesado suspiro al ver que ninguna estaba sola o disponible para una pieza. ¿Y ahora que podía hacer? Perfecto, tendría que aguantarse y aburrirse por el resto de la noche.

Maldición.

De mala gana continúo caminando cuando sin querer choco contra alguien, una mujer al parecer. Rápidamente la tomo de la cintura antes que impactara contra el suelo, porque lo que menos quería era a una fémina enojada y peor aún, un escándalo que trajera problemas con sus padres después.

Menos mal que evitó que ella caye...Vale, podría decirse que se quedó en blanco al verla y toda frase que estaba a punto de formular en su mente desapareció cuan suspiro.  
>¿Todo por qué? Por la...por la chica que estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos.<p>

¿Esto era un sueño? Porque juraría que esta muchacha no era real. Sus largos cabellos eran de un color rubio bastante claro, se notaba que estaban cuidados con esmero porque no parecían nada maltratados. Y claro, olvidó decir que estaban peinados en descaradas ondas que hacían ver sexy y a la vez hermosa a aquella joven. No podía ver todo su rostro, éste estaba cubierto por una máscara dorada que cubría la parte superior de su cara, pero había algo que sí podía ver; sus labios pintados de un carmín que hacía que se vieran bastante apetecibles, su nariz chata y respingona que le resultaba adorable y...Sus ojos, dos pozos aguamarina que le hipnotizaron por completo. Joder...eran muy bonitos y profundos, unos ojos llenos de curiosidad y bondad que le hicieron estremecer.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y apartó la mirada de ellos. ¿Que había sido esa sensación que acababa de sentir? ¡Bah! Mejor no pensar en eso.

Podía observar también una bonita figura delgada y esbelta con una pequeña cinturita y bonitas curvas no demasiado pronunciadas. Él sostenía su cuerpo, el cual iba cubierto por una prenda sencilla y elegante. Un vestido, un largo vestido rojo pasión cuya falda finalizaba en el suelo. La verdad es que le quedaba bastante bien y comenzó a recorrerlo con su vista de abajo a arriba...Fue ahí cuando su mente le dijo "No mires ahí Mike, no mires ahí si no quieres llevarte una buena bofetada" Pero lo cierto es que no pudo resistir la tentación y sus ojos se posaron en el escote en forma de corazón que dejaba ver el inicio de...

¡No! Volteando la mira decidió preservar su integridad masculina (Como también su mejilla) y ser un caballero con la dama. Colocándola con delicadeza en el suelo, la soltó levemente antes de hacer una reverencia y besar su mano. Notó como al instante la hermosa rubia se ruborizaba dejando denotar unas leves pecas adorables que le hicieron sonreír.

―Disculpe mi torpeza señorita ―Se disculpó de forma galante. Ella se sonrojo más y asintió con cierta timidez que le enterneció. Naturalmente si fuera una de las amigas de su madre, o ella misma, se habría enojado y le hubiera abofeteado de todas formas; por el contrario, esta joven parecía ser ella la avergonzada.

—No... No se disculpe —Contestó la joven con una tímida y nerviosa voz que parecía música de lo dulce que era— Fue culpa mía, no presté atención por donde caminaba.

Él negó con la cabeza, brindándole una sonrisa que la derritió por completo. Cristo, esa sonrisa debería ser totalmente ilegal. ¡Sentenciada a cadena perpetua si se pudiera! Porque ahora mismo le acababa de sacar otro rubor.

―No señorita, el error es mío por derecho. Iba muy distraído y no me fije si alguna dama estaba caminando por la misma dirección ―Explico el muchacho de una forma tan suave y seductora que ella se sonrojo más. Ya debería parecer un tomate y… en cierto modo eso le hacía sentir más avergonzada. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba a cada gesto que este chico realizaba? Respiró intentando que los colores le bajaran pero... ¡¿Cómo le iban a bajar si era un bombón de chocolate el chico que estaba en frente suyo?! Debía admitir que...era muy guapo.

Mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, él tan solo rio un poquito mientras una brillante sonrisa se extendía por sus labios.

Tal vez al final Michael había encontrado una pareja de baile…

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Observó detenidamente el paisaje que le rodeaba, la verdad es que era un jardín demasiado bonito, lleno de flores y arbustos recortados en diferentes formas geométricas.

Se notaba que los anfitriones de la fiesta habían cuidado hasta el último detalle a la hora de exponer su hogar, porque la verdad es que desde que entró en el baile de máscaras, se percató de que el palacio estaba decorado y cuidado con anhelo. Desde el interior hasta las afueras y los jardines. Y no era para menos, ya que los propietarios de estas tierras eran personas de grandes riquezas acostumbradas a vivir con demasiados lujos, y debía reconocer… que sus gustos eran realmente elegantes y exquisitos.

Caminó lentamente por un sendero de piedra que conducía hasta una gran fuente, no tardó mucho en llegar allí, y suspirando retiró la máscara de su rostro observando como el agua ascendía y salpicaba en finos chorros que iban de un lado a otro. Sonrió levemente y retiró un mechón rebelde de su pelo que se escapaba del peinado, escuchando como unos suaves pasos se acercaban a ella por la espalda y le advertían de que su amiga había llegado.

—Al parecer decidiste venir al final… —La melodiosa voz de Evangelyne habló. La rubia no se dio la vuelta, sin embargo sabía muy bien de quién se trataba la persona que caminaba hacia ella. Lentamente se sentó en el borde de piedra de aquella fuente, justo en la parte que evitaba que el agua escapara. No se mojó ni un poquito, y sus exóticos ojos rosas viajaron hasta el cielo observando la claridad de la noche.

—No es como si hubiera querido. —Murmuró la muchacha recién llegada con un tono cargado de molestia y amargura, como si le cabreara el simple hecho de estar ahí. Y eso era más que evidente, después de todo a ella le molestaban bastante los bailes refinados y elegantes en donde se supone que debía ser "Toda una señorita" o un "Ejemplo a seguir". Para ella, eso era la cosa más aburrida en todo el mundo, prefería mil veces asistir a las fiestas salvajes y alocadas, celebraciones a las que lograba ingresar gracias a sus escapadas diarias del castillo. Parecerá una rebelde, sí, pero estar toda la vida metida en el lugar donde vivía era un aburrimiento completo. Más que nada porque estaba rodeada de gente que le decía lo que hacer a cada momento. No, no soportaba eso.

Soltó un suspiro pesado mientras se sentaba junto a la rubia en la fuente, sus cabellos castaños brillaron un poco bajo la luz de la luna justo cuando se quitaba su máscara blanca, dejando ver su angelical y divino rostro adornado por esos ojos rojos que tanto la caracterizaban.

—Sonata Moonlight —Susurró de repente la rubia al notar que su amiga ahora se hallaba a su lado. La castaña ahora se veía hermosa sin duda, se notaba que se había arreglado para la ocasión con aquel delicioso vestido negro que cubría su perfecto cuerpo de mujer. Y no era para menos, cuando quería, Sonata podía lucir preciosa en verdad cuando dejaba a un lado sus atuendos apagados y góticos. No todos los días veía a la castaña vestida de gala. Es más, ¡era un milagro que hubiera decidido venir al baile! Todavía no se lo creía, pero ahí estaba ella, sonriendo burlona como siempre dando a entender que nunca faltaba a sus promesas. Porque sí, Sonata prometió que vendría, después de todo había cumplido con su encargo y...Tenía cosas que contarle.

Evangelyne acercó su mano a las aguas cristalinas, rozándolas un poco con los dedos y dirigiendo su mirar al rostro de la castaña— Me traes noticias frescas ¿verdad?

Sonata asintió, La muchacha de orbes rojos sonrió burlona mientras sacaba de su vestido un pequeño sobre blanco que le entregó a la rubia, quien le miró satisfecha y lo cogió antes de abrirlo con cuidado y ponerse a leer la hoja que venía dentro. Esas cosas era mejor no decirlas en voz alta, después de todo no se sabe quién podría estar escuchando. Sonarán paranoicas, sí, pero nunca se sabe… Cualquier persona podría ser un espía o un encubierto en estos días. Más aún con los acontecimientos tan macabros que habían estado ocurriendo últimamente. Y obviamente, esa carta sería quemada apenas cumpla su propósito: Informar a la rubia y alertarla de una posible causa que los ayudaría en su misión.

—No fue fácil, pero conseguí información útil. —Comentó Sonata mientras soltaba un pequeño bufido—. Estaba a punto de rendirme, pero un… Un informante anónimo me dio lo que estábamos buscando. —Agregó mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior recordando quién se la dio. No, no debía pensar en él ahora, menos aún cuando ni ella misma conocía la identidad del sujeto. Pero… últimamente Sonata tenía la cabeza en las nubes, pensando día y noche en él aunque no lo quisiera. No podía evitarlo, sencillamente **ÉL **se metía en su mente y… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿Otra vez pensando en ese tipo?! Maldito corazón que desafiaba toda regla impuesta en su mente.

Suspiró y removió un poco su cabeza en signo de negación, organizando sus pensamientos y mandando en los que se encontraba ese tipo a un lugar apartado de su mente. Miró a Eva con curiosidad, quien seguía leyendo la carta con verdadera concentración antes de morderse el labio inferior. En cuanto acabó, la rubia sencillamente guardó el papel dentro del sobre y lo metió en un pequeño bolso de cóctel azul marino, el cual llevaba en todo momento entre sus manos a buen recaudo.

—Información muy útil, querida Sona —Dijo la rubia antes de subir la cabeza y volver a contemplar el cielo estrellado— Lo que ocurre es…que necesito un poquito más —Suspiró y miró a la castaña de nuevo— Te habrás dado cuenta de que faltan detalles en esta carta ¿verdad?

—Solo pude conseguir eso.

—¿Y cómo lo conseguiste? —Eva se quedó pensando por unos momentos— ¡Espera! Dijiste que fue gracias a alguien anónimo ¿verdad? —Sonata se tensó ante eso.

"No se lo digas, no le digas de quién se trata" Se dijo en su mente la castaña. Bien, ahora tendría que inventarse alguna excusa para evitar el tema de aquel chico misterioso.

—Sí, pero como la propia palabra lo indica, es alguien A-NÓ-NI-MO. Es decir, que no tengo ni idea de quién es —Mentirosa. Se dijo en su mente Sonata. ¡Bueno, no era una mentira del todo! Ciertamente no conocía la identidad de quien le dio la información aunque lo hubiera visto en varias ocasiones. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era su rostro…

Y lo peor de todo es que eso era gracias al hecho de que cada vez que lo veía, ese misterioso muchacho siempre llevaba una máscara encima, una bastante parecida a la que ella había llevado a ese estúpido baile del cual simplemente quería retirarse. No solo porque le aburría estar en ese lugar -tanto que pensó que se iba a quedar dormida en cualquier momento- ni tampoco por el hecho de que ya se había cansado de rechazar a nobles interesados en su riqueza y su estatus social que, o trataban de cortejarla, o le pedían bailes en un vano intento de enamorarla. Sí, eso era algo que la molestaba enormemente, odiaba que la traten de utilizar como si fuera una herramienta para impulsar la influencia que tendría uno de su especie si llega a casarse con ella. Pero ella estaba feliz siendo una solterona actualmente, muchas gracias, no tenía ganas de contraer matrimonio ni ahora, y de seguro que no las tendría en mucho tiempo.

Aunque… Si había una cosa que tenía que admitir, era que su "Informante anónimo" era un muy buen candidato a eso. Otro suspiro pesado se le escapó de los labios cuando, sin que ella pueda hacer nada, la imagen de ese hombre misterioso llegó a su mente. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo lucía su rostro! No lo comprendía, pero lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que ese muchacho que se aparecía en su balcón casi todas las noches y se metía en su recámara -como si fuera un fantasma o alguna otra cosa por el estilo- había estado rondando sus pensamientos por un tiempo bastante largo y ya no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa al recordarlo, tenía un largo cabello rubio que siempre llevaba atado en una coleta y unos ojos de un color ámbar que se podían ver bien a través de su máscara, y como siempre lo veía bajo la luz de la luna… Sí que parecía un hombre salido de sus fantasías más profundas.

—¡Hey! —La voz de Evangelyne y el chasqueo de sus dedos en frente de sus ojos la hizo regresar a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y miró a la rubia, quien la observó con una expresión de enojo evidente—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Ah… No, lo siento. —Murmuró Sonata, un pequeño rubor de vergüenza se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Demonios, otra vez se había quedado pensando en ese hombre misterioso… ¡Pero si se había dicho hace un momento que no debía pensar en él!— Es que tengo la cabeza en otra parte jeje –rió nerviosa— ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

La rubia arqueó una ceja.

—Dije que debo irme ya —Concluyó Evangelyne colocándose la máscara de nuevo en su rostro Aunque... —caminó pasando por su lado— Averigua quién es ese "informante anónimo", tal vez él nos pueda contar más de todo esto porque... —suspiró— como bien sabes Sonata, esta información está bastante bien, sin embargo nos falta un dato en toda esta ecuación. Tal vez ese tipo nos pueda ayudar y facilitarnos más trabajo —Continuó caminando para alejarse, no sin antes voltear nuevamente su rostro— Y por cierto…muchas gracias Sona, buen trabajo amiga mía —Dijo Evangelyne sonriendo— Te debo una y… Ahora trata de divertirte, la fiesta no es TAAAAN aburrida.

Luego de eso, la rubia se continuó alejando cada vez dejando a una castaña completamente sola. Sonata suspiró aliviada, viendo su reflejo en el agua de la cristalina fuente y preguntándose donde estaría ahora el hombre de sus sueños. Se quedó observando su apariencia en el reflejo, con aquel vestido y ese peinado elegante que se hizo. Y eso le hizo preguntarse: Si él la viera ahora mismo... ¿Acaso le diría que estaba hermosa? Este no era su estilo de vestir, sin embargo...debía reconocer que no le quedaba del todo mal ya que llevaba un largo vestido negro con una descarada apertura en el muslo, exponiendo sus torneadas piernas mientras el resto de la prenda se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando las sexys curvas. Vale, tal vez había ido algo provocativa a la fiesta, por algo tantos hombres se le habían acercado esta noche insinuándose y alagándola. No le molestaba, es más, una parte de ella se enorgullecía de gustarle al sexo masculino. Sin embargo, algo que detestaba es que muchos se le quedaran viendo y babeando por un buen rato. ¡Y ni que hablar cuando muchos se le habían quedado mirando el escote! Sí amigos, Sona llevaba un llamativo vestuario que mostraba más de la cuenta ¡Pero no era su culpa! ¡Era lo más elegante que tenía!

Sabía muy bien que debió haberle pedido un poco de ayuda a su hermana mayor con ese tema, al menos ella sí que se vestía de una forma un poco más delicada y sensible, aunque de todas maneras poco habría podido hacer considerando que Sonata decidió ir al jodido baile al último minuto, por lo cual se tuvo que poner lo que tenía a mano ya que no había tiempo de comprar otro vestido. Sí, se veía sensual y atractiva, tanto que estaba segura de que no había ni un solo hombre en la fiesta que la haya mirado de más y de seguro con pensamientos impuros. ¡Algunos incluso estaban casados! Dios, los hombres sí que podían ser unos pervertidos, eso no se lo podía negar nadie. Pero bueno, eso le pasa por llevar un vestido que muestre tanto, a pesar de que su estilo gótico y oscuro que usaba normalmente no era tan diferente. No le gustaba mucho tener que arreglarse para salir a ningún baile de alta sociedad, las veces en que de verdad se había divertido las podía contar en una sola mano. Y eso es sin mencionar que su "Querida" hermana mayor también había asistido al maldito evento, por lo cual no podía irse hasta que ella también decida retirarse.

Otro suspiro más se le escapó de los labios, prefería estar mil veces en su hogar que allí. ¡Aburrirse en casa era más preferible que aburrirse en un baile donde no podía hacer nada entretenido sin que la vean mal! El vino era de muy alta calidad y la decoración era bonita, lo admitía, pero después de eso… No había nada más que hacer. Oh, bueno, poco podía hacer ahora, ya había cumplido con la principal razón por la cual había asistido, y ahora no le quedaba nada más que hacer que resignarse a esperar que el evento termine pronto. Quería volver lo más rápido posible a su residencia… Tenía la esperanza de regresar a su recámara para volver a ver a su "Informante anónimo", eso no lo negará, ya se había acostumbrado a verlo casi todas las noches… Pero al parecer esa no se podría. Espera un momento… ¡Hey! Tal vez su enmascarado visitante nocturno podría encontrarse en ese baile.

Vale, soñar es muy bonito pero… ¡¿Y si por un milagro de la naturaleza él estaba allí?! ¡Todavía había esperanza! Se quedaría y lo buscaría…Sí amigos, Sonata Moonlight era muy persistente e ingenua cuando se lo proponía. Pero bueno, nada es imposible ¿no?

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cálido. Esa es la única palabra que Mariam Blaire tenía para describir el momento tan irreal que estaba viviendo justamente en tan oscura y estrellada noche de primavera.

Y no, aquella perfecta calidez que la envolvía entre sus brazos imaginarios no provenía del templado clima o del el abrigo nuevo de piel que su madre le obsequió el mes pasado. Por supuesto que no. Es más, ninguna de esas alternativas se acercaba al ser que desprendía tremenda calidez que la hacía sentirse en llamas.

Observo sonrojada como su mano era sostenida de forma dulce por una mano mucho más grande, fuerte y callosa. La extremidad de un guapo joven que actualmente la conducía por los jardines del castillo.

Él giro su vista y le brindo una sonrisa, ella tan solo enrojeció al ver la curvatura de esos labios tan rojos y seductores que le aceleraron el corazón.

Porque sí, su corazón ahora latía a mil por hora. Debía admitir que estaba bastante nerviosa pero... ¿Cómo no estar nerviosa si su acompañante era tan bello como el príncipe de sus sueños? Vale, ese comentario era demasiado infantil pero es que… ¡No podía evitarlo! Cuando subía la vista y observaba su figura se ruborizaba cuan tomate, y eso nunca le había pasado.

A decir verdad Mariam había salido con algún que otro chico, pero en sus primeros encuentros nunca había tenido estas reacciones. Jamás se ponía tan nerviosa, normalmente cuando quedaba con algún muchacho las palabras y las risas salían de sus labios de manera fluida y natural pero…Esta vez era diferente, no podía hablar y ni siquiera respiraba correctamente. ¿A caso...esto sería amor a primera vista?

¡Nah, eso era una tontería! Sacudió su cabeza intentando deshacerse de esa idea, ¿cómo iba a enamorarse de un muchacho que conocía desde hace cinco minutos? Tal vez todo esto solo era atracción y... ¡Sí! Seguro que era eso aunque… Comenzó a dudar de su sabia teoría en cuanto volvió a verle bajo la brillante luz de la luna llena.

Era moreno, con los cabellos más negros que había visto en toda su vida. Gracias al fulgor del astro nocturno denotó cierta tonalidad azul en esa negrura, pero eso sí, se veían sumamente espectaculares en las bellas ondas que se formaban pareciendo delicados rizos. ¡Cielos! El muchacho tenía un pelo de envidia que se veía muy suave bajo su vista, y el que cualquier mujer ansiaría poseer. Pero, este hacía un juego aún más grandioso con la blancura de esa pálida piel libre de imperfecciones. Vaya… Ojala pudiera ver su rostro sin esa máscara plateada, porque estaba segura que sería precioso. Digno de un Dios.

Y no es que no conociera hombres guapísimos, pero… ¡Por Dios! Este hombre era un verdadero bombón. Porque si ya tenía el mejor cabello y piel… Lo único que lo hacía más impecable eran esos extraordinarios ojos de tonalidad azul-grisácea que parecían una combinación de zafiro y plata, los cuales brillaban de una forma tan especial y seductora que la volvieron un manojo de nervios.

El muchacho detuvo su caminar, ella tropezó y al instante fue abrazada entre esos fuertes brazos que le quitaron el aliento, más al sentir los formados músculos a través del traje y camisa que llevaba puesto. ¡Cristo! Este hombre estaba bien dotado, libre de grasas y todo un modelo de revista.

Un jadeó se le escapó de sus labios y el rubor de sus mejillas creció tanto que ahora si parecía un tomate maduro. El joven sonrió más al ver su reacción. ¡Parecía que disfrutaba al verla así!

Estaba tan nerviosa, tan indefensa que incluso le temblaban las manos. Suspiró e intentó relajarse un poco antes de volver a mirar esos hondos pozos azulinos y grises, se quedó perdida en ellos por unos segundos y podía ver la burla y la seducción en su reflejo.

Eso la hizo morderse el labio inferior y esconder su rostro enmascarado en el pecho del muchacho. Tras lo cual, cuando creyó que la cosa no podía ponerse peor, lo observó tomándola de los hombros y obligando a que ambos ojos sostuvieran miradas. ¡Ahora sí que se moría! Es que...le daba tanta vergüenza parecer tan cría con esas mejillas rojas.

El moreno simplemente frunció la boca y… Una risita se le escapo mientras negaba con la cabeza haciéndola desear que la tierra se la tragase.

—Hey… No te avergüences, guapa —susurro con una pequeña sonrisa el atractivo muchacho. Soltó sus hombros con delicadeza y ambas manos le tomara de las mejillas acariciándolas de una forma tan tierna que la derritieron. — ¿Acaso te he ofendido sin que me diera cuenta? O… ¿No te agrado? —La seducción en su voz la hicieron gemir ahogadamente. ¿No ser de su agrado? ¡Este hombre estaba fuera de sus cabales! ¡Si era todo lo contrario!

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza ruborizada tomando aire para hablar...aunque más que hablar, las palabras salieron en un gritito nervioso con la delicada voz.

—¡S-sí me agradas! —El moreno abrió los ojos y sonrió aún más. Eso la hizo apartar la mirada de manera tímida y esta vez susurrar— E-es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa, yo...N-nos acabamos de conocer y...

—Entiendo. —Fue lo único que salió de la boca de él. Acerco su rostro inclinándose un poco ya que era más alto que la fémina. Ambos ya estaban cerca el uno del otro, tanto que Mariam respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Sentía su cálido aliento contra su rostro y casi podría jurar que moría por ser besada ahí mismo.

Besar. No era una inexperta en ese ámbito, es decir, había tenido uno que otro beso con alguno de sus antiguos novios, pero… Esto era tan diferente. Casi hasta se rió por lo tonta que debería estar pareciendo ahí mismo. ¡Vamos! Era la hija de los líderes de los cazadores que había combatido con centenares de enemigos. ¿Y ahora se ponía así de nerviosa por la presencia de un completo desconocido?

"Un desconocido que esta para comérselo, querrás decir" Susurró su conciencia haciéndole ruborizar más si eso ya era posible. ¡Pero es que era la verdad! Conocía hombres que estaban de lo más bien, incluso varios eran sus colegas, como por ejemplo Jacob, William, Christian… ¡Hasta su propio hermano! Solo que… ¡Oh vamos, ellos no eran este hombre tan buenorro!

Una parte de ella ansiaba probar esos labios ahí mismo, incluso comenzó a acercarse un pelín más y a boquear buscando los rojizos labios. Él notó eso, lo que provocó que una traviesa sonrisilla saliera y tomara el mentón de la rubia para…Vale, los hubiera unido a ambos en un beso si no hubiera escuchado la voz provocadora de sus desgracias.

—Michael Etienne Hawke. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —No por favor…ella ahora no...

.

.

¿Uh? Michael juro que haberse quedado de piedra mientras que la que se suponía que era la mujer de sus sueños se quedó en el mismo estado. Ambos a solo habían estado a una mínima distancia de besarse si es que ALGUIEN no les hubiera interrumpido. Con un tic en el ojo suavemente soltó a la delicada doncella antes que dirigiera una mirada asesina a su madrastra, la cual, en vez de intimidarse, tan solo le sonrió de una forma inocentona que le hizo ansiar ahorcarla ahí mismo.

Mariam por otro lado solo atino a aguantarse el grito que quiso lanzar ante tremenda interrupción que les habían hecho. ¡Casi besaba al hombre más guapo que había conocido y los tenían que interrumpir! Con el ceño fruncido, lanzó una miradita a la mujer que osó detenerles y… La respiración se le cortó al ver a aquella Diosa.

Por todos los santos… ¡Que mujer para más guapa! Con una perfecta estatura de casi un metro setenta y dos, esa reina que le miraba con cierta molestia era maravillosa.

Era portadora de los cabellos más rubios que hubiera visto en su vida, de una perfecta tonalidad entre el oro y la plata que parecían brillar bajo el resplandor de la luna. La perlada piel pálida resaltaba gracias al verde jade de su ajustado vestido que sin duda se amoldaba a aquellas curvas matadoras que harían babear a cualquier hombre que las viera. Y si con todo eso no la consideraba ya una Diosa o modelo… Lo que le dejo verdaderamente incrédula fue su rostro perfecto.

Tan completamente detallado y esculpido, libre de cualquier imperfección y arruga, que tenía sobre él unos labios rojos y una nariz perfilada. Los ojos azules marinos se ubicaban más arriba, chispeando de furia contenida mientras que su entrecejo fruncido dictada lo guapa que permanecía aún furiosa. Se notaba que tenía los rasgos de una perfecta vampiresa, por la cual todo hombre caería y…Miró furibunda al moreno. A juzgar por el enfado de la recién llegada se notaba que era una persona bastante importante en su vida.

¿Quién era ella? ¿La amante? ¿La novia de este chico? Porque como fuera alguna de esas dos, le plantaba una bofetada a este impresentable ahí mismo. Pero bueno…antes de alterarse era mejor preguntarlo de manera civilizada. Era mejor no cometer errores aunque…Tan solo de pensarlo la hacía sentir celosa y furibunda.

—¿Q-Quién es esta muj…? —No pudo acabar de pronunciar la frase. Sus labios acallaron por instinto en cuanto los de la rubia de película se abrieron.

—Soy su…—La mujer estuvo a hablar cuando Mike harto se adelantó.

—Es mi madre —fue lo que contesto el muchacho antes de soltar un bufido lleno de molestia que hizo enfadar a la recién llegada.

Por su parte, al oír las palabras del guapísimo joven, Mariam sintió un enorme alivio. ¡Así que era su madre! Vale, pues mejor así. Si hubiera sido una novia, amante o esposa… Sin lugar a dudas mataba a golpes a este muchacho sin importarle lo tierno y dulce que fuera.

Por otro lado observó un torbellino de rabia en los ojos de la mujer por un segundo. Eso la hizo parpadear. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso se había molestado por algo? Estuvo a punto de preguntar de manera amable, más el rostro de la mujer pareció relajarse y suspirando dirigió su mirada al moreno.

—Eres todo un maleducado Michael, ¿molestando a esta jovencita en vez de estar cuidando de tu hermana? —Es lo que preguntó aguda voz femenina.

Ahora quien frunció el ceño fue el moreno, el cual se cruzó de brazos soltando un bufido que hizo apretar los dientes a la "progenitora" y a Mariam reír suavemente. Aquella pose tan combatiente y contradictoria le dijo mucho de su personalidad. Ese muchacho tenía una contestación y ganas de debate ante cualquier cosa que se relacionara con él y lo que quería.

—Anaís está bailando con otro chico, no quise interrumpirla y además —rodó los ojos— ella no es una niña madre, es una mujer hecha y derecha con la capacidad de cuidarse por sí misma. ¿Se te ha olvidado que ella se ha entrenado como guerrera desde que cumplió los seis?

La rubia arqueó una ceja molesta soltando un pequeño gruñido. ¡Odiaba que su hijo osara contestarle de esa manera! Mucho más si lo hacía delante de esta chica o de cualquiera. Y hablando de esta chica...No le agradaba. ¡Vale! No la conocía pero aun así no le gustaba. Su niño se merecía a una mujer más guapa, más dominante, que fuera vampiresa. Alguien como e...

Movió su cabeza dejando de pensar en aquello. ¡El caso es que tenía que alejar a Michael de ella! Pero tenía que buscar una excusa más convincente para apartarle de la mocosa. Y dejaba bien claro que…lo lograría a cualquier costo.

—Me da igual Michael, no deberías estar aquí molestando a esta señorita —Soltó de manera orgullosa— Discúlpate con ella y regresemos juntos a la fiesta.

Menuda idiota, como si Mike enserio fuera hacerle caso con esa excusa tan pobre. De inmediato la testarudez del muchacho salió a flote, haciéndole bufar y sentarse en el pequeño banco de dos que estaba frente a los arbustos de rosas rojas. Sus penetrantes ojos azules brillaron de forma autoritaria haciéndola rugir en su interior, ¡Ahí estaba su orgullo de nuevo! Cuando alguien intentaba ordenarle algo, Mike simplemente sacaba a flote su arrogancia para contradecir.

—No quiero, madre. —Declaró el muchacho, antes que dirigiera una mirada seductora en dirección a Mariam haciéndola ruborizar nuevamente. Maldita sensualidad que tenía este vampiro…

No obstante…La mujer no se iba a rendir. Apretando los puños se puso a pensar en una nueva excusa. ¡Oh sí! No iba a consentir que su niño se quedara con esta mocosa que… ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso esta cría no era la hija de la líder de los cazadores? Sus labios se curvaron en una perfecta sonrisa satisfecha. Se supone que esta niña no debería estar aquí, sino en la reunión que se estaba celebrando… ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora mismo?

Casi suelta una risa maliciosa. Está bien…si su hijo no quería separarse de ella ni irse…Entonces haría que la cazadora se fuera por donde vino.

—¡Pero qué tonta soy! —Afirmó fingiendo inocencia— Querida, disculpa al grosero de mi hijo. Tú eres Mariam Blaire ¿Verdad?

La rubia pareció sorprenderse, sus ojos aguamarina brillaron curiosos cuando la mujer soltó una risilla ante su asentimiento.

—Es que… ¡Oh, Dios santo! Deberías estar en la reunión pequeña. El consejo lleva reunido ya veinte minutos. Date prisa si no quieres hacerles esperar…

La bella muchacha de ojos aguamarina miro horrorizada a la vampiresa. ¡Estaba frita! Bendita idiota que fue al haberse olvidado la RAZÓN por la que vino a este baile, ¡La bendita reunión del consejal! ¡Jo! Hubiera sido mejor que Aitor, su hermano mayor, también viniera a ayudarle con todo esto.

Nerviosa como apurada solo atino a hacer una torpe reverencia y lanzar una miradita de disculpas al muchacho, el cual simplemente se quitó su máscara mostrándole el rostro más bello que jamás hubiera visto en su vida, el rostro de un ángel. Oh cielos… ¡Maldito consejo!

El chico suspiro, le brindo una pequeña sonrisa que la hizo morderse el labio inferior avergonzada. Le estaba abandonando y todo por ser tan olvidadiza.

—Mejor corre, guapa… Llegaras tarde —sentenció el joven de nombre Michael con una pizca de gracia haciéndole reír.

—Fue un gusto conocerte… Michael. —Susurro con cierto rubor mientras él reía moviendo las manos.

—Anda, mejor vete princesa o sino los consejeros te cortaran la cabeza por hacerles esperar.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

—Esto es una falta de respeto contra mi preciado tiempo. No puedo creer que hoy en día los malditos cazadores sean una mierda a la hora de cumplir con las citas que uno les pide. ¡¿Quién demonios se creen que son?! Está bien que sean nuestros aliados y todo, pero… ¡Joder! Son unos malditos engreídos que se creen que el mundo está bajo sus pies solo porque son los elegidos de Dios.

Bryce Whithingale inspiró hondo y se mordió la lengua para no discutir con el idiota de Claude mientras lanzaba una mirada en dirección a su rey en busca de algo de ayuda. Si fuera en otro momento, Bryce bien podría darle un puñetazo y noquear al estúpido vampiro pelirrojo, pero claro, daba la casualidad de que esta vez no se podía. ¿Y eso? Pues le echaba la culpa al resto de los molestos consejeros que estaba reunidos actualmente en aquella mesa circular de madera de roble en la cual iban a discutir asuntos de suma importancia para la raza y, por tanto, no convenía que uno de ellos quedara imposibilitado durante las dos horas de charla que iban a realizar.

Menudo desperdicio, con lo bien que sería una reunión sin el cabrón charlatán de Claude Beacons.

Estaba seguro de que más de uno hubiera deseado verdaderamente noquear al bocazas ese -que más bien parecía un pajarraco parlanchín- pero como bien sabían no era conveniente en plena junta del consejo. Lástima, con lo mucho que Bryce ansiaba ser justamente quien le diera el golpe de gracia a ese imbécil…

Los ojos verdes del rey se estrecharon al dirigir una mirada furibunda y cansina a Claude, sin embargo, el pelirrojo pareció ignorarla o no darse cuenta de esta, porque sus quejas no bajaron. Por el contrario aumentaron más provocando dolores de cabezas a los presentes. Enserio, ya estaban considerando dar la paliza de su vida a este vampiro por no aprender lo que significaban las palabras "guardar silencio". Bryce suspiro y negó con la cabeza con molestia, murmurando entre dientes que ese tonto no tenía sentido de supervivencia.  
>Porque sí, Claude podía ser verdaderamente molesto cuando se lo proponía, además era todo un exagerado. ¡Vamos! La líder de los cazadores de había retrasado un poco, eso era todo. Tal vez le había surgido algún imprevisto o le había sucedido algo. ¡¿Es que Claude no lo entendía?! Al parecer no, porque su sus labios seguían moviéndose y moviéndose emitiendo absurdas palabras en contra de los cazadores. Sí, era verdaderamente pesado, con suerte él tenía un truquillo para soportarle: Dejar de escucharle mientras sustituía sus palabras por simples "Bla, bla, bla".<p>

Así los minutos pasarían más rápido y su molesta voz no estaría todo el tiempo resonando en su cabeza. ¡Maldita sea! El pelirrojo era peor que cualquier tortura del mundo cuando se ponía en este plan.

Rogó al cielo porque ocurriera un milagro y se callara, porque si no él mismo le iba a arrancar la lengua de cuajo y se la daría de comer a los pájaros y... ¡Hey! Esa idea no sonaba tan mal, solo que no hizo falta ejecutarla ya que varios golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta de la gran sala.

Todos los presentes giraron sus miradas en esa dirección cuando se escuchó un "Adelante" por parte Xavier, o como muchos dirían...el rey de los vampiros.

Si, el rey… Aunque sinceramente muchos nunca se referían a él con ese título de sociedad que le correspondía. ¡Bah! ¿Por qué llamarían "Rey" a un muchachito que tenía prácticamente la edad de muchos y otros encima eran bastante mayores que él? Sonaría raro y estúpido, además los tiempos cambiaban y se habían adaptado al término humano de hablar de tú a otros.

Puede que sonara ofensivo, tal vez los cazadores se horrorizarían que a su majestad de los vampiros le hablaran como quisiesen, pero… ¡Vamos! Tampoco era el fin del mundo. Xavier era un buen tipo, responsable y recto, no obstante, tampoco le gustaba que se refieran a él como el rey de reyes. Según sus propias palabras solo era un vampiro más del montón, siendo la única diferencia su linaje, en el cual su ancestro fue uno de los primeros vampiros creados por su señor Caín.

Pero… ¡Eso no venía al caso! Volviendo al tema principal, la reunión de reuniones con la líder de los grandiosos y heroicos cazadores ─Sarcasmo puro─.  
>Bryce rodo los ojos al ver como una jovencita rubia y con pecas ingresaba a la habitación apresurada y nerviosa. Sus mejillas con un notable rubor de vergüenza debido a su tardía llegada.<p>

—Disculpen mi tardanza —Se disculpó la muchacha— Me surgió un pequeño imprevisto —Y sí, con "pequeño imprevisto" se refería a que había estado con un guapo y sensual moreno pero... ¡Eso a nadie le importaba! Además...no debió retrasarse, así que avergonzada se agachó en una reverencia de respeto hacia los vampiros. Tras lo cual Xavier indicó con un gesto que no hacía falta, podía sentarse.

La muchacha asintió levemente ruborizada y mirando a los presentes, cosa que sorprendió a muchos ya que...

—¡Esta no es la líder de los cazadores, es solo una mocosa pecosa! —Otra exclamación por parte de Claude hizo que de nuevo Bryce tuviera ganas de asesinarle. Pero no solo él, sino hasta el mismo rey por soltar tal falta de respeto ante la señorita— ¡¿Dónde está la verdadera líder?!

El vampiro dirigió una mirada a su rey, quien al instante le brindo una sonrisa junto a un brillo malicioso en los ojos que hizo feliz al de cabellos albinos. Oh sí, eso es lo que había estado esperando durante todo este largo tiempo.

Sin nada de delicadeza Bryce elevo su mano antes de pegarle un duro zape en la cabeza al pelirrojo que mando su cabeza hacia adelante y le atino un certero golpe de su frente contra la mesa que hizo sonreír a todos los presentes salvó la jovencita recién llegada. Un audible "Auch" resonó en el lugar por parte del grosero consejero, al cual todos le restaron importancia mientras la rubia tomaba asiento al otro extremo de la mesa frente al rey.

Los doce pares de ojos ─Exceptuando los de Claude, debido a que seguía quejándose de dolor─ se centraron en ella, estudiándole rápidamente detalle por detalle para luego apartarse. Con solo unos segundos ya se habían familiarizado con su aspecto, y por lo que la mente de Bryce rememoraba esa debía de ser la actual hija del difunto líder de los cazadores, y por tanto, la hija de la viuda que en ahora era la cabeza de la organización. Era la joven Mariam, y si estaba aquí sin su madre debía ser por la única razón a la que le hallaban respuesta: Era la representante de los cazadores esa noche en la junta de bandos.

Interesante movimiento por parte de sus aliados, pero bueno, por lo que sabían la chica era una excelente cazadora y una capitana de la región así que era digna y confiable.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos puede dar comienzo la reunión —Dijo Xavier con una sonrisa mirando a los presentes.

¿Todos? Pero si había una silla vacía aún en la mesa. Mariam se extrañó ante eso, sin embargo decidió no distraerse y aún ruborizada como nerviosa prestó atención. Esta era la primera vez que asistía a tal reunión, normalmente era su madre la que acudía a estos eventos pero digamos que...hoy la mandó a ella porque se encontraba algo indispuesta. Suspiró e intentó relajarse. Antes de venir su progenitora le explicó que estos vampiros eran amables y respetuosos -excepto el pelirrojo que la llamó pecosa- como también serios a la hora de tratar asuntos de vital importancia. Así que era mejor hacer caso al consejo que le dio, hablar con responsabilidad y no mostrar nerviosismo o temor ante ellos.

—Primer punto, el último ataque de nuestros molestos enemigos —Anunció Xavier apoyándose en la mesa con verdadera seriedad— Si mal no me informaron...Fue dirigido a uno de sus cuarteles, ¿no, señorita Blaire?

La rubia dio un leve asentimiento formando en su rostro una mueca de desagrado y frustración que aclaro los sentimientos que la muchachita poseía por sus compañeros de oficio.

—Puede llamarme Mariam, señor…-Habló al fin- Fue en una de las bases cercanas a la principal —Declaro la jovencita soltando un suspiro pesado—. No hubieron muertos, pero si heridos como también daños al edificio. Tuvieron que evacuarlo y actualmente hemos fusionado tanto mi cuartel como el de los Black.

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron sorprendidos al oír aquello. ¡¿Los hermanos Black?! ¡¿Pero ese no era el apellido de los gemelos dorados?! –Un apodo que se ganaron desde hace tiempo- Vaya, eso sí que no lo habían visto venir, principalmente porque esos dos cazadores eran un dúo de los más fuertes. ¿Cómo era posible que su base fuera destruida por completo por los convertidos?

Como era de esperarse, la boca de Claude volvió a abrirse dándole ganas a los presentes de taponeársela con cinta por las boberías que salían de ella.

—¿Black? ¿Quién rayos es ese? ¿El nombre de una empresa de chucherías góticas? —Xavier por poco gimió de espanto mientras Mariam rodaba con los ojos de forma cansada y negaba con la cabeza.

—" Black" es el apellido de dos de mis compañeros. William y Jake Black. Ambos son cazadores y uno es el líder del cuartel —Sus ojos aguamarina brillaron serios— Normalmente ellos hubieran podido con facilidad contra un puñado de convertidos pero... Esta vez fue diferente —Los demás escucharon atentos— Este ataque no fue común, había cientos de convertidos esperando en un solo punto para atacar. Es como si...como si ahora se hubieran unido para aniquilarnos...

—Eso es imposible —Caleb, uno de los miembros del consejo que había permanecido hasta ahora callado habló— Los convertidos nunca trabajan con otros de su especie, son seres incapaces de razonar que solo buscan sangre. ¿En verdad crees que lo que dices tiene sentido? —Mariam frunció el ceño— Son demasiado inestables, monstruos que jamás compartirían una presa. Porque para eso atacan, para matar y beber sangre de sus presas humanas —Se carcajeó sin humor— No tiene sentido niña, así que busca una excusa más creíble para cubrir a tus amiguitos debiluchos que ni con un par de convertidos pueden.

—Caleb —Regañó de forma suave el rey. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el rostro de cada uno de los presentes hasta posarse finalmente en Mariam—. Yo si te creo y dudo mucho que los Black sean débiles así que…parece razonable este nuevo método que está usando el enemigo a su favor. Un perfecto trabajo en grupo, el cual, nosotros también deberíamos imitar —Puntualizo con seriedad— si es que no queremos terminar siendo los perdedores de esta batalla.

La rubia frunció el ceño sosteniendo la mirada de la máxima autoridad entre los vampiros, no es que fuera desconfiada o mucho menos tonta, pero estaba segura que Xavier ocultaba algo. No sabía a ciencia cierta que, no obstante, el rey tenía un brillo misterioso en sus orbes como si… Como si él supiera un hecho que ella desconocía por completo. ¿Qué era eso? Parecía tan seguro de sus palabras que la misma muchacha pareció tener las agallas suficientes para querer preguntar. Solo que no pudo hacerlo porque una nueva voz masculina tomo el mando ahora.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Xavier.

Al instante la cazadora se fijó en el hombre que acababa de hablar, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con una mirada de un azul-grisáceo brillante que… ¡Oh por Dios y todos los santos!

Por poco y se le desencajo la mandíbula al comprobar que aquellos preciosos orbes eran los mismos que poseía el sensual moreno de hace un rato. No se lo podía creer, eso quería decir ¡¿que este hombre era el padre del guapísimo y sexy chico?! ¡Pero si parecían hermanos! Cielos. Fijándose mejor pudo comprobar que tanto este espectacular miembro del consejo era la réplica del muchacho con el que hace un rato Mariam había estado bailando y con quien casi encima se besa.

¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta nada más entrar al lugar? Vale, pues la respuesta se relacionaba con su vergüenza y concentración en su trabajo de esta noche. Pero ahora solo quería que la tierra se la tragara… ¡Casi se besa con un vampiro primogénito de un miembro del consejo del rey! Uno de los más antiguos… Edward Hawke.

Oh cielo santo.

Para su desgracia sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando la princesa de la casta de chupasangres le hizo el favor de pronunciar el nombre de ese vampiro.

—Muchas gracias Edward, tu siempre estás de nuestra parte —Murmuro la princesa Evangelyne con una ligera sonrisa que saco un pequeño suspiro del moreno.

—Es solo que me parece que algo más allá de lo común está ocurriendo —Contestó Edward ante el agradecimiento de la princesa— Pero la pregunta es... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente los convertidos luchan juntos? —Sus ojos se estrecharon pensativos antes de mirar a un punto fijo—. Como dijo Caleb, los convertidos son demasiado inestables, ellos no tienen sentimientos y con su locura es imposible que trabajen en equipo sin matarse los unos a los otros... Sin embargo lo están haciendo y eso me inquieta bastante.

—No solo a ti Edward, a todos nos preocupa este asunto —Habló esta vez Jude Sharp, uno de los doce miembros— Pero esto me hace reflexionar seriamente y creo que tengo una teoría...

—¿La tienes enserio cuatro ojos? —Cuestiono con falsa incredulidad y sarcasmo Caleb. Sus ojos verdes brillando maliciosos al ver la mueca de furia dibujarse en los labios de su "rival", más esta desapareció transformándose en una simple línea recta.

—Sí, la tengo —Reitero el castaño frunciendo levemente el ceño con fastidio-. Veamos...Mariam dijo que los convertidos se aliaron -se puso un dedo en el mentón- Como sabemos es algo inusual pero no imposible y también deduzco que habrán cambiado su estilo de atacar ¿no? -La cazadora asintió.

—Según la información que nos llegó del cuartel "Black" al parecer ahora actuaban de una manera más meticulosa al atacar.

—¿Meticulosa? —Cuestionó Bryce abriendo al fin la boca e integrándose en la conversación.

—Sí, meticulosa. Sus ataques no eran tan bestiales como siempre, era como si ahora "matar" hubiera pasado a segundo plano para ellos. Como si...

—Como si buscaran algo en especial —Inquirió Jude finalizando la frase. La muchacha de ojos aguamarina asintió mientras todos analizaban la situación en sus mentes. Era tan confuso, nunca antes se había dado un caso como este, ¿desde cuándo los convertidos cooperaban para luchar?

Como se había dicho antes, los "convertidos" eran seres sin mente o corazón. Eran vampiros, pero no exactamente iguales a los originales que habitaban la tierra desde hace milenios. Ellos eran diferentes, y lo que les diferenciaba de los otros es que antiguamente habían sido humanos. Por eso se utilizaba el término "convertido", porque no habían nacido siendo seres de la noche.

Otro detalle es que no es tan bonito ser un "convertido". En las películas o en la ficción humana se mostraba que si un humano se convertía en vampiro sería algo genial pero...no era así en realidad.

Un humano no posee la fuerza necesaria para aguantar lo que significa ser un "vampiro", ellos nacen con un metabolismo más débil, con menos habilidades físicas y una capacidad mental inferior. No es que los humanos fueran idiotas o algo parecido, sin embargo un vampiro posee una gran mentalidad como una capacidad de aprendizaje sin límites.

Y por supuesto...el cambio de humano a vampiro supone ciertos problemas. Como por ejemplo el cambio de metabolismo: El cuerpo humano se refuerza, se obtiene más rapidez, agilidad...y por supuesto una fuerza descomunal. Por eso es que al principio deben acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo y aprender a controlarlo y...eso no es tarea fácil.  
>Otro buen punto que os preguntareis... ¿Por qué los vampiros originales y cazadores ven a los convertidos como enemigos?<p>

Todo tiene una respuesta amigos y esa es que...al principio son inofensivos en sus primeros meses o años de vida pero...poco a poco van enloqueciendo hasta que pierden por completo la razón.

Muchos creían que Hollywood había planteado bien la esencia de los vampiros en la pantalla grande como películas estilo "Drácula" o "Van Helsing", pero realmente estaban cortos para llegar al verdadero terror que suponían los monstruos reales chupadores de sangre.  
>No, los convertidos eran terroríficos y crueles, tan sádicos a la hora de cometer sus crímenes que espantarían hasta al hombre más valiente del mundo.<p>

Todo gracias a una cosa…La sangre. Sí, al principio son inofensivos, solo buscan consumir lo necesario para sobrevivir como cualquier otro vampiro, y al inicio cualquier convertido posee conciencia y sentido de la razón pero…Al final todos lo pierden. Tarde o temprano enloquecen a tal grado de matar y matar por consumir ese líquido rojizo que es esencia de vida. Tal es su adicción que no piensan en otra cosa. Tan solo matar a sus víctimas de la manera más cruel y luego..."comérselas".

No distinguen, cualquier persona es su presa. Y en cuanto enloquecen son capaces de matar a su ser más querido. Simplemente se vuelven animales con instinto de caza, incluso muchas veces luchan entre ellos por ver quién se queda a la víctima sin importar aniquilar a otros. Por eso era tan raro que se unieran, a no ser que como bien dijo Jude…Todos buscaran algo en especial.

—¿Y qué puede ser aquello que buscan Jude? —Una bonita voz femenina se pronunció en la sala haciendo que los presentes voltearan en una dirección. Lissandra Moonlight.

La muchacha que se ganó la atención de todos los presentes llevó su dedo índice hacia el puente de las gafas azules que llevaba encima de su rostro, subiéndolas un poco para ajustar su posición y logrando que en cristal de estas se refleje un brillo. Normalmente era la risa del consejo, pero cuando se ponía seria… Era por una buena razón. Lissandra era una mujer inteligente y que se encargaba de revisar todos los detalles con un muy fino cepillo de dientes, buscando toda información que podría serles útil. Y en este caso la información… Podría cambiar las riendas de la batalla, por lo cual tenía que examinarla muy bien.

—Piénsalo… —Continuó la castaña— Esta es una cuestión de vida o muerte, tenemos que considerar bien que quizá… Ya estén en posesión de lo que sea que busquen. Por algo atacaron con tanta brutalidad el cuartel de los Black. Dudo que estén tan dispuestos a gastar tantos recursos y tiempo como soldados en algo que no estarían ni siquiera seguros que encontrarían... Pero eso sí —Un suspiro pesado escapó de los labios de la vampiresa— Los convertidos son impredecibles y erráticos, así que también es una posibilidad.

—Claro que es una posibilidad Lissandra. Dime... ¿atacar un cuartel sin dejar muertos? No tiene sentido —Jude la miró serio— Ellos no son tan sutiles, debe de haber algo más en sus mentes que se nos escapa. Porque...seamos sinceros, ¿crees que cientos de convertidos trabajando juntos atacan por atacar? ¿De qué les serviría? Además, dudo que buscaran la sangre como en otras ocasiones, si no, no hubieran parado hasta aniquilar a todos los cazadores.

—Por una vez coincido con el cuatro ojos, aunque me cueste admitirlo —Caleb se cruzó de brazos y suspiró sin emoción— Deben tener interés en algo, si tan solo fuera un simple ataque no hubieran parado hasta zamparse a cualquier ser vivo que hubiese en la zona.

Mariam asintió de acuerdo con esos dos recordando que, como dijo antes, los cazadores del cuartel resultaron heridos, sin embargo ninguno había muerto durante el ataque ni tampoco los convertidos se habían centrado en drenarlos.

—Correcto —Intervino la cazadora rubia— Los convertidos tan solo llegaron, atacaron, destrozaron las instalaciones y se largaron sin más. Los cazadores o humanos que había alrededor no les importaban. Era como…como si una vez hecho eso hubieran comprobado que lo que buscan no está y hubieran quedado insatisfechos.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que definitivamente estaban buscando algo. —Afirmó Lissandra, asintiendo— Ahora la cuestión es tratar de descubrir que es lo que necesitarían con tanta desesperación y afán como para lanzar un ataque a esa escala. Pero hay una cosa de la que podemos estar seguros. —La castaña volvió a ajustarse las gafas— Definitivamente se están organizando, es simplemente imposible que algo tan grande y organizado haya sido una coincidencia. Estoy completamente segura de que este ataque fue una orden así que me temo que…hay alguien que de alguna manera, logró hacer que los convertidos le hagan caso.

Casi todos los presentes asintieron ante la teoría de la castaña, era la posibilidad más segura. Los convertidos no siguen a absolutamente nada ni nadie más que su eterna sed de sangre y ansias de matar, el hecho de que hayan logrado organizarse para realizar un ataque a escala era la más clara indicación de que algo más estaba sucediendo. Simplemente carecen de la capacidad mental como para poder andar en grupos sin matarse entre sí.

—Sí pero ¿quién sería capaz de hacer eso? ¿Con qué fin? —Cuestionó Evangelyne realmente preocupada. Esto era realmente serio, si en verdad había alguien que conspiraba en las sombras no podía ser para algo bueno.

—No lo sé princesa —Dijo Lisandra en un suspiro— Pero si algo está claro es que sea quien sea el que envió a los convertidos no encontró lo que buscaba así que…Volverá a atacar y a la próxima debemos estar preparados.

**.**

**.**

"_El amor no tiene cura, _

_Pero es la única medicina de todos los males." _

—_**Leonard Cohen.**_

**.**

**.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**GLOSARIO:**

—**Revista Vogue*: **Revista estadounidense mundialmente conocida y distribuida en muchos países. Es conocida en el mundo como "la biblia de la moda", y todos los diseñadores la tienen como preferida a la hora de presentar sus colecciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Y... ¡Corte! Ok, eso quiere decir que eso fue todo. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado, llevó su tiempo para planearlo y hacerlo. Tardó, pero valió la pena. ¿A qué no hicimos algo interesante? ¡Está bien, está bien! No es momento para autoalabarse, pero sinceramente esperamos que les haya gustado. Sin más que decir, les dejamos las fichas de datos para los que deseen llenarlas y participar. ¡Eso sí! Antes unas preguntitas…<strong>

—¿Les gustó el prólogo? ¿Cuál fue su escena preferida? ¿Hay algo que les gustó especialmente o les causó gracia?

—¿Angeline se habrá molestado con Eva? ¿La rubia hará entrar en razón a la morena?

—¿Qué información le entregó Sonata a Eva en el sobre? ¿La castaña encontrará a su querido "informante anónimo" en el baile?

—¿Creen que lo de Mariam y Mike es amor a primera vista?¿La madre de Mike se interpondrá en esa relación? ¿Por qué le cogió tanta manía a Mariam sin ni siquiera conocerla?

—¿Teorías acerca de lo que buscan los convertidos? ¿Quién o qué es lo que los está organizando?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**FICHA DE VAMPIROS ORIGINALES O "PURASANGRE":**

***Nombre europeo: **(Con apellido incluido)

***Edad: **(Entre los 200 y los 600 años)

***Aspecto: **(Bien detallado por favor)

***Personalidad: **(Detallada)

***Arma: **(Vale, los vampiros aquí siempre tienen un arma con alguna cualidad mágica o asociadas a algún elemento (Menos la luz) así que piensen bien en el arma y describan sus características como las propiedades que tiene)

***Poder o don: **(Todo vampiro posee uno, un poder o habilidad especial, piensen bien en él y descríbanlo detalladamente. Sean originales. Prohibido usar el de curación)

***Historia: **(Detallada por favor, expliquen cómo han vivido sus OC a lo largo de su vida, etc. Ganan puntos si las historias son elaboradas y algo trágicas. Que concuerden bien con el personaje y expliquen su personalidad)

***Profesión: **(Algunos vampiros viven aparentando ser humanos así que si sus OC viven así, expliquen qué profesión o trabajo tienen)

***Pareja: **(Cualquiera menos Shuuya Goenji/Axel Blaze y Hiroto Kiyama/Xavier Foster)

***Extras: **(Cualquier cosa que deseen agregar)

* * *

><p><strong>FICHA DE CAZADORES:<strong>

***Nombre europeo: **(Con apellido incluido)

***Edad: **(Entre los 20 y los 24 años)

***Aspecto: **(Bien detallado por favor)

***Personalidad **(Detallada)

***Arma: **(Ellos tendrán también armas con alguna propiedad mágica o asociadas a algún elemento (Menos la oscuridad) Describir bien sus propiedades.)

***Historia: **(Los cazadores provienen de un linaje especial y son elegidos por Dios. Describan como fueron sus vidas, algún hecho importante o momento especial. Recuerden que los cazadores son entrenados desde niños y son estrictamente educados para cazar convertidos y luchar.)

***Pareja: **(Cualquiera menos Shuuya Goenji/Axel Blaze y Hiroto Kiyama/Xavier Foster)

***Extras: **(Cualquier cosa que deseen agregar)

* * *

><p><strong>FICHA DE CONVERTIDOS:<strong>

***Nombre europeo: **(Con apellido incluido)

***Edad: **(Entre los 20 y 24 años)

***Aspecto: **(Bien detallado por favor)

***Personalidad **(Detallada)

***Poder o don: **(Los convertidos siguen siendo vampiros después de todo, así que también poseen un poder o habilidad especial. Sean originales por favor. Cualquiera menos curación)

***Historia: **(Este es un apartado especialmente importante. Los convertidos pueden nacer gracias a los vampiros originales u otros convertidos al transformales. Normalmente los vampiros originales no lo hacen porque se considera delito, pero un convertido enloquecido puede morder y transformar en sus ataques. Un convertido al principio conserva la cordura en sus primeros años de vida, pero por razones que luego se descubrirán, van enloqueciendo poco a poco gracias a la sed. Sus historias deben de ser especialmente trágicas, muestren como llegaron a convertirse en eso y el sufrimiento que tienen si es que la locura por la sangre está comenzando a llegar)

***Pareja: **(Cualquiera menos Shuuya Goenji/Axel Blaze y Hiroto Kiyama/Xavier Foster)

***Extras: **(Cualquier cosa que deseen agregar)

* * *

><p><strong>FICHA DE HUMANOS: <strong>

***Nombre europeo: **(Con apellido incluido)

***Edad: **(Entre los 20 y los 24 años)

***Aspecto: **(Bien detallado por favor)

***Personalidad **(Detallada)

***Historia: **(Detallada por favor, no es necesario que sea trágica ni dramática. Expliquen cómo ha vivido el personaje a lo largo de su vida)

***Profesión: ** (El trabajo al que se dediquen)

***Pareja: **(Cualquiera menos Shuuya Goenji/Axel Blaze y Hiroto Kiyama/Xavier Foster)

***Extras: **(Cualquier cosa que deseen agregar)

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sin nada más que decir, nos despedimos. ¡Hasta la próxima, cuídense, y coman frutas y verduras! (?). Y por supuesto, ya vienen las contys de los otros grandiosos fics jeje**


End file.
